What An Unconventional Lifestyle
by DekiNo-Sama
Summary: AU. During the flying war of 2027 homosexuals fought for their right to love over and oppressive country and earned the right to live there. Now, that's all fine and dandy but how is that going to help these 100% straight beings in a now 10% heterosexual Japanese world. As if Inuyasha didn't have enough problems.
1. Welcome to the City

New story everyone! Yet, you thought this day would never come.

DekiNo-Sama has finally come to terms with trying to finish this. Yes, I've written this before, but again my computer crashed so I had to rewrite it.

"What An Unconventional Lifestyle"

AU. Inuyasha has just started to cope with being alone on the countryside, not that he wasn't used to that. Then having to move to the city he learns being heterosexual would do him no good. As if he didn't have enough problems.

xxxxxxxxx

This shit just ain't for me.

I mean- I'm over 200 years old for fuck's sake.

Why did they decide this now?

When I was a pup, I wasn't even allowed to go to school but now it's required?

Fan-Fucking-tastic.

I stared in the mirror at the neck covering _gakuran, _that we would all be required to wear at this school.

School, there is something I never thought I'd have to use in my vocabulary-

Wait, wait, wait... Did I just say Vocabulary? Shit I'm learning already!

I hated it.

I hated learning something unnecessary and this tight ass sheet they dare to call clothing.

It was too tight. As if I was revealing everything to the world.

Why couldn't I just wear my kimono?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look like an idiot", Miroku laughed, I could only smirk knowing he would wear the same thing.

"As if you would look any better", I snapped at him leaning against the mirror, so I wouldn't be forced to see the _ningen_ clothing. Why humans chose to show off every curve and muscle they have I will never understand.

He rolled his eyes, "Please, you act like this is the end of the world." Miroku sat on his bed sheets, awaiting my answer that he already knew.

I only growled in reply, "It is ridiculous how embarrassingly tight this is."

He laughed at me, "You've lived with Sensei Mushin and I for twelve years now-", and I crossed my arms and replied "So?" interrupting him.

Sighing, he went on, "You've slept on mattresses-"

"Occasionally! I still prefer to sleep on trees and you know that!" I said interrupting him again, he only narrowed his eyes as I waved a hand for him to continue,"You've lived with technology for a long time, school was an obvious choice. Think of all the things that are happening, life has changed since you were young, now hurry up and finish getting dressed we have to get our classes today."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Snickering, more than forty percent of new students stood before the _getabako _receiving their new _uwabaki._

I tugged and pulled at the collar while putting on my indoor shoes. I took my seat in the back next to Miroku.

"I am Myoga-san, your class advisor. Now, these are your class schedules. Class begins at 8:30. So let me know if you're interested in joining any sports" the old chubby man gazed at me and tried to run his clawed fingers through my hair,"Let me know if you need, _anything_" I literally jumped four feet away from him and looked over at Miroku who was too caught up in the only four girls in our class giving him anything but the time of day. The poor fool, sometimes he acts as if he has forgotten the reason he couldn't get those girls even if he wanted to.

I would never forget how the world has changed, mostly because I was here to witness it all.

Hanyous aren't despised like they were when I was a pup. Actually, they aren't loathed at all anymore, but instead were seen more as an adorable trait. Besides that, the only thing humans and demons hate more than anything are heterosexuals. Being straight has been deemed unnatural since the Flying war in 2027. I will never understand how the only way different species can live together in harmony is if they both hate something in return.

Sort of ridiculous if you ask me.

Homosexuals showed they were not only able to fight for what they believe in but also that there was a better and healthier life choice. Which led the government to eliminate the ban on homosexual marriage and homosexuals overtook the government themselves.

If a female mates with a female, it's harder to get hurt because they both understand each other, and likewise for men mating with men, but that was mostly due to having the same sexual anatomy. _Or so I'm told._ The only reason females even sexually interact with males or males with females now is simply they have either: given up on finding love, having sex for money, just wanting to settle down and have a family without the need of a spouse, experimenting with the opposite sex, or science experiments for money.

In fact, in certain areas it is found illegal and you could be arrested if found fornicating with the opposite sex.

It's very rare you would find a completely heterosexual person in Japan; they were slowly dying out in numbers, usually because they can never find another just like them. If you do happen to find a fully heterosexual person would be in the agriculture of Japan. Which is where Miroku, Master Mushin, and I were from. So, we were in the 10%. I was straight and so was Miroku but since it wasn't seen as completely normal, we would have to hide it which I wasn't exactly thrilled for and Miroku wasn't really good at.

"These are your new classmates: Kinso, Miroku and Takahashi, Inuyasha", screeched toward the class and Miroku quickly looks away from the two girls scowling at him.

"Dewa Hajimemashou.", She shouted forcing all into the introductory chapter. I ignored both my cowering friend and that loud mouthed woman that sat in the front of our class. I was somewhat thankful she did not notice me ignoring every word, because if you haven't noticed that unlike Miroku, I get aggravated a little easily.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Inuyasha just scowled the entire time, "Well, what are you qualifications ", the woman asked sweetly crossing her fingers over the table. When Inuyasha refused to say anything, Miroku covered for him, "Nervousness.", Miroku laughed slightly then told the woman the needed information, leaving Inuyasha to only rolled his eyes. This woman was so obviously fake, it irritated him.

She nodded knowingly, "Well let's see if we can find a job for... Takahashi and Kinso? Yes?" Inuyasha looked at her confused as if he had forgotten the real reason they had even come. Miroku looked at the computer screen longingly hoping for good news. "With the information given, all we have available is bathroom attendant.", She began. Inuyasha quickly asked Miroku what that meant after he was whispered something from the short-haired friend of his, he looked at the woman in disgust, "Shit cleaner? I barely like cleaning up after myself you think I'm going to clean up after someone else?", every worker in the office looked over at the scene Inuyasha was creating.

Miroku nervously laughed, "Thank you for your time", he bowed before ushering Inuyasha toward the exit.

The boys made their way to their shrine and Miroku unlocked the door after removing the demon repelling scrolls, noticing they were already gone. Inuyasha wiggled his nose in trying to wring the disgust from his senses at the powerful smells coming from the living room. "Do you-?" Miroku started. Inuyasha shook his head and fell to the ground covering his nose. "Oh boys, you're home!", Mushin greeting lazing around the dozen of women, human and demons alike, in scandalous clothing with amplified make up. "Come in, Grab a woman. Come! Come! It's on me!", He chuckled his face flushed with intoxication, Miroku held a hand out to the disgusted demon, only to have it swatted away and Inuyasha pushes himself up. Mushin ushered the boys into the fountain of unclean women.

"Master! Why are you being so ill-mannered in this new city? We just moved here are you trying to give us away?!", Miroku looked angrily at the old man after Inuyasha slammed the door behind him. He hoped no one saw. Mushin became ashamed and embarrassed but then laughed in his drunken state and pat Miroku on the back, "What could you mean?", Inuyasha sit in the kitchen to cover his sensitive nose in the smell of food, only to find it circled around the house. Miroku rubs his temples in frustration and forced the women out the door with bills to chase after.

A soft haired goblin demon gazed closely at Miroku instead of following the other exotic women for money, she slyly hinted him to come closer, she somewhat entranced Miroku, leaving him caught by the look in her eye-

"Enough bullshit already!", Inuyasha halted the trance the demon had drawn his friend by slamming the door in her face and leaving the putrid smell out the door with the women, he then stalked toward the door of their room.

"... and they were ready to do it all! and at a moderate price may I add.", Master Mushin continued his rant about the women he hired, drawing Miroku's attention back to reality.

"Master, we live in the city now.", When Mushin tried to continue Miroku interrupted, "In the city, it is unusual for a man to sleep with a women for no real purpose. It is logically illegal. It was less indecent on the countryside.", he turned to see that Mushin was more attentive to his Sake more than his explanation, he sighed, "Just try to control yourself.", leaving the old man to smile and nod understandingly then fall over in a sleepy daze. Miroku took the bottle away from Mushin mouth and continued to the room he shared with Inuyasha.

"Master drunk himself to sleep, again", he let down the bottle and took a seat on the only bed as Inuyasha was vacant on the branch by the window. "Don't care. This tree is so damned uncomfortable. I miss the trees in Okayama, it was so warm there and quiet too. This fucking noise is gonna make me drill holes in my head."

Miroku changed his clothing, "Well, you know we had to leave since the city we lived in, we were forced out-"

"Oi, you mean when you decided to sexually confuse every daughter in the village? We got kicked out on our asses because you cannot control your damn dick. You think we'll do better here? You must be joking..", Inuyasha pointed out making his friend make a face and disagreeing, "No, i don't think that's what happened exactly."

Inuyasha scoffed at his statement, "Please, you took more virginities than that german menace killed people.", Miroku shook his head once again and threw the bottle out the window, only to smack the demon in the head.

"What the fuck?", Inuyasha held on the window pane and flared his nostrils at the man he dared to call friend.

"Well get ready for tomorrow. We have school tomorrow.", Inuyasha threw his head back in a frustrated grunt.


	2. No need to shout

_Thursday– Evening_

'_Great'_, she furiously rubbed at the end of her short tiered apron after a displeased customer purposely dropped her plate on her uniform and shoes. Sadly, most customers that came here didn't know the meaning of manners. She sighed and pinned back her hair for the third time that day, since her thick hair wasn't easily held back. She bit her lip and silently stacked the menus on the few empty tables.

"Welcome to Bukkake Udon. How many people are at your table today?" She smiled before showing the couple to their seat and tried her best to scrub her uniform behind her station. Kouga tried not to laugh at the name of the restaurant, it had been five months since they had started working together and he loved to hear her say it, true that it only referred to the restaurant's specialty of a bowl of cold udon, splashed with noodle broth and a few toppings but from the history of the word that didn't help his humor much.

It was simply an alcoholic noodle restaurant, that served more rice sake than they did noodles, which was a sad truth scorn that their food being pretty popular in Osaka.

The steam from the pans enveloped her station and she tried not to sweat from being very close to the chef's glass. The heat held against the menus in front of her and she tried to keep from yawning. The steam heated the entire restaurant leveling with the heat outside making the sweating unbearable. He cleaned an empty table and threw the used napkins in the trash, "Kouga! What did I say about daydreaming? Table fourteen has been waiting on their soba. I really don't want to start docking your pay." He growled loudly at that human that told him what to do. To be honest, he didn't even need this job, his family was pretty damn wealthy, and he only kept it so he could be near his woman. Well, more like soon-to-be anyway that started working there, she had this fire about her when he first met her and he had been interested ever since. His tribe were never derailed by difficulty, whether or not that someone or something was completely off put by their forwardness.

She sighed and stared at the clock longingly to restrain herself from looking at her stained uniform and continued to take another order, Kouga stared her down and closed in on her step by step, spilling drinks over the sleeves over customers, making them more than displeased. Quietly, she tried to invade space between tables to avoid the awkwardness with a particular youkai, but as usual it was inevitable. "Oh, thank you.", She handed him the dirty plates from the table she had begun bussing with a quirky smile, "You do know that there are other things to attend to than just helping me, right?", he dropped a plate by mistake and slyly turned his head and rolled his eyes as if that was what he meant to do.

"Waitress! Line me with the bubbly!", the obviously drunk new regular was here for the third time this week. She sighed on her way to the loud man's table. He was dressed as a buddhist monk but did not look as one with all the unholy alcohol intake.

They always got the weird ones...

He tapped on the table and excused himself to vomit in the bathroom, but on his return he spoke of a demonic aura being around the building with scrolls in hand. Kouga threw back his head for the fourth time to shout, again. "It's me! I am your waiter, Now if you aren't going to order anything-"

The old gentlemen stood on the table to yell, "WHERE ARE YOU FOUL DEMON?!", as if he did not hear Kouga's voice.

Clearing his throat and grabbing table fourteen's plate he tried to avoid the annoyed customers and started speaking, "So, We're gonna get pizza later.", he told her with sureness, and surprisingly noticed she didn't hear hear him as she finally took off her apron. "My shifts over, see you tomorrow, Hojo." She yawned and clocked out, and he gave a breath of air and threw down table fourteen's plate. "What the fuck!" The man roared about the horrible fucking service in this restaurant and finally continued his conversation.

Koga yelled he was heading out as well, since their restaurant wasn't really popular, they didn't get too many customers, at least not on weekdays. Hojo shouted for Kouga to hold on, but the demon was already out the door. "Lovely, wait up!", She turned around and looked toward Kouga, "We're getting that pizza later, right", he hinted towards her.

Kagome only seemed to think it over and spoke with a small grin "Well, you know I think I might have a few friends that might be available for you", he rolled his eyes at her obvious attempt to avoid his invitation. "Kouga you're a really sweet friend but I'm just not... I'm ah...", Kouga abruptly started again taking her hands within his claws, "Kagome, I can only worship you if you let me", He tried to coax her with his smooth tongue only to be silently brushed off.

"I'm ah- busy this weekend." She then looked at her watch and cursed to herself, and hastily ran to her bike. He tried to halt her rushing, but to no avail. Kouga angrily scratched his head in irritation at that women escaping his grasp and continued to drape his apron over the seat of his rusty and well out of warranty motorcycle and he noticed another pair of flowers across his dashboard with a sweet scented note. _**'Thinking of you - Hojo, A'**_

Kouga walked backwards dropped the flowers as if they burned him and shook in disgust, _'Ew_.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome slammed her bike in on the side spacing of her parking lot and ran upstairs while looking for her keys in her pocket. She passed through the hallway of continuous doors, unable to remind herself which door belonged to her.

"Nine. We agreed Nine. She said she would get off work early today", Sango questioned to herself while already in her nightgown and her mouth was stuffed with macaroons, as she already knew she would be refusing to offer her friend one, when and if she got home.

She had promised to help with moving in to the new apartment, since they would be living here together, Sango assume she would keep her promise but seeing as it was well past eleven, that promise train had obviously run without Kagome on board. Sango had been moving everything in herself, the twerps were not any type of help, not that she really minded considering she was physically able to do it all herself... _But Damnit it was the Principle!_

"Forgive me for being late!", the scuttle of slippers followed the slam of the door and a weary teenaged girl. Sango refused to respond and crossed her arms, "Don't even try it Kagome", she pouted at her friend's constant ignoring.

"Sango, I couldn't help it. Hojo ask me to stay longer since we were short staff and for extra pay and then that thing with Kouga-"

Sango sighed, "Ugh. His constant flirting is going to get you fired. Hojo is pretty much suspicious." at Kagome's laugh because she noticed her friend had stopped her silent treatment, Sango started to laugh despite really knowing why, "Hojo is constantly giving him flowers and silently flirting with him, I doubt he'll ever notice.", Sango nodded in agreement then looked surprised at her, "Wait! I'm still not speaking with you. You broke a promise and that means...", Kagome sadly looked down at her hands then aimed her fingers toward the delicious macaroons only to have her fingers whacked, "No sweets for you! I'll see you and talk to you when my anger has subsided. Maybe tomorrow at school. "

Kagome tried to protest but was completely exhausted from working for the past eight hours straight plus she still had homework she had yet to complete, she scratched her head and proceeded to shower and wash her hair before starting her studies. _'Alright, physics...'_

She tapped her lead on the page tried to comprehend the next equation. "I don't want to watch you suffer", She shook from surprise of Sango's voice, "I'll help you finish the homework, since I completed mine, but Kagome you cannot keep breaking your promises. We moved in because your father and my parents passed away, we met through those accidents. With your mother being gone and Grandpa being a bit demented-", Kagome grunted in response, not very lady-like, "I said a bit! It's best we take care of Souta and Kohaku. Got it? No more lies."

Kagome nodded like a poor child begging for sweets, "Please help me!", she clamped her hands above her with plea. "Speaking of, where are the couple crowd?"

"Please don't call them that. Both sleeping... or watching porn, I never really check.", Kagome nodded hoping for the first one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Friday - Afternoon_

"READ MY LIPS! H-U-N-G-R-Y", Kagome pushed Souta's drooling form off of her and continued to her jacket, telling him to make something to eat yet something told her with two boys and her very athletic best friend in the house that food wasn't going to last very long and continued to the fridge.

"What happened to all the food from the last house, you twerp?", She asked angry at the licked clean fridge."Hence the word LAST HOUSE.", irritated Kagome pressed her brother's tall form away from her irritated one, and flipped her buzzing cell phone out of her jacket on her way to the store.

Sango leaned against the computerized atm, trying to hear the conversation through the phone, "Calm down! I understand, but does she even know your name?", Kagome filled the basket with a few feminine products, oblivious to Sango storing multiple types of natto, soda, bento boxes, and diet water into the metal carrier. Kagome held on the basket and continued her conversation only to be responsed by four unavailable beeps. "Hello? … Hello?"

"Who was it?", Sango decided to inject, knowing from the slight squeak on the phone it was Rin, obviously crushing on someone new, she was constantly distracted by someone cute.

"You know who it was, I wonder who it is this time", Kagome told her placing most of the items back that overflowed their basket, then set it down to test the freshness of the watermelon. "Why'd you put it back?!", Sango ran to get more natto.

xxxxxxxxxx

"That was everything from the list, Miroku is fucking irritating me. Making me do the shopping.", Inuyasha cracked and rolled his neck and caught sight of meat, since he practically crammed that basket with ramen and other useless products Miroku forced him to buy, he let the basket and walked on. Buying some extra meat and ramen won't get him killed.

Well, it shouldn't, since he was five times stronger than his perverted companion.

A cube melon fell by his feet and he notice a pair of legs come to retrieve it, "My bad! That's mine!", the teenaged girl, or that is what he assumed she was since she wore a similar uniform to the females from his _school._ Ugh, he still felt like vomiting every time he said it.

Shekept her head down while stealing the fruit filled square from his feet and returned to her basket, "I'm a bit clumsy, sorry", she sneezed and followed after another teenager.

Inuyasha continued to watch the two confused and took his basket to the counter and placed everything on the gray band and noticed an extra few boxes, "What the fuck is Whisper and Charm?", Inuyasha scratched his head and wondered what they could be, then concluded Miroku must have asked for it and continued to put the rest of the items on the belt, "How will you be paying today?", the chipper man asked him with a sensuous smile, but Inuyasha stared that the paper that Miroku had given him with instructions on how to buy food. "I have this card but I'm not sure how to use it but the passcode is 5348", Inuyasha admitted loudly leaving the customers behind him surprised and the cashier embarrassed, "So honest! J-just give me the card! I'll show you!", The man began to show him how to use the credit card and finished processing the order himself, worried that this attractive man would get his number stolen. Inuyasha awkwardly raised his hand to his head and thanked the man informally.

"Come back soon, honey!", Inuyasha refused to turn from that comment and ran on his way home.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku tapped his finger on the glass, after pulling Master Mushin from the table, in his drunken state, he gave him a task of reading scrolls he made himself to keep Mushin occupied and surprisingly, it did. He finished them the decoys words and read enlightenment passages and started to meditate.

"Oi!" the door unlocked banging on the walls, unable to get through. Miroku peels the purity scrolls from the door and let him in, "I got the food.", Inuyasha placed the multiple plastic bags on the floor of the apartment and Miroku excitedly took the bag in each hand and looked for a few items, "Where is the canned bread? and the Tamagogani for Master? and what is...", Miroku took out seven boxes that made his cheeks spare a few shades of red.

"You bought whisper for lovely teenage women?", Miroku nearly screeched feeling his voice change four octaves he stared at his demon eared friend.

"What? Didn't you ask for that?", Inuyasha questioned.

"Whisper and Charm are brands for Tampons, Inuyasha!", He face reddened at the words.

"Tanwons? What's that? Like toilet paper?", Inuyasha was really fucking confused now, why was he yelling at him, did he _not _get everything he asked for?

"Tampon! It's for females in heat and bleeding during times!", Inuyasha's face turned in the opposite direction and he screamed what the fuck.  
"Do you have something to tell me, Inuyasha!?", Miroku couldn't stand to hold the boxes anymore and put them away.

"Monk, If I had something to tell you, I STILL WOULDN'T FUCKING TELL YOU.", Inuyasha was grossed out and through the bag near the door. "The fuck!? They damned aren't mine!", Inuyasha's face turned an uncomfortably bleak red and was angry at Miroku's embarrassment, "The fuck are you so embarrassed about!? You _knew _what they were for!"

Mushin rushed to the kitchen since it was the source of the yelling and noticed a box on the table, "Good you got snacks", and stuffed the scented cotton in his mouth.

"No!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sango?", Kagome called from the shower, and asked if her friend could give her one of the feminine products she bought and when she responded there weren't any, she was surprised.

"I could have sworn I bought tampons", Kagome questioned to herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin covered her cheeks in embarrassment, hoping she wasn't discovered, she tried to call her friend Kagome and tell her but she assumed the connection was bad and turned the corner for the fourth time to look at the source of her desires.

She hid behind the box of flowers and noticed a pair of feet on the side of her and begun to realize the feet weren't going anywhere anytime soon, she slowly responded by looking at the taller figure to see the thin gorgeous form of the demon that had invaded her mind and at the look in her aureate eyes, Rin heart sped up and she jumped and ran like a shy teenaged girl, which in itself was embarrassing.

She was twenty-six year old women.

She noticed the thin beautiful demon turn away and continue on, she sighed to go about her day, to see the face of said figure on the cover of a magazine..." Sesshomaru? … She's so beautiful!", Rin squealed, holding the cover in her arms.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What?! It's only been a week!? Yep, that's right, I updated fast for once.

Bukkake Udon - This is a real place in Japan, some of you may say 'What a cute name!' but for those of you that are 18 years and older or are just into those after dark websites and lie. It is not a dirty shop, all employees have simple uniforms, but they do get many choice characters. It similar refers to the cold udon specialty that is poured with broth. Bukkake really means to pour or to splash but I'm sure 70% of you know that already.

Pizza - In Japan pizza is a special food, but is eaten with forks, not all the times but It's pretty often.

Diet water and square watermelons - Yes there is Diet water(All without the calories of regular water, that's what the ads say.) in Japan. The Convience stores have everything. And Watermelons in Japan are shaped square but don't even think about purchasing them, they go for around 10000 Yen, that's about 100 dollars american. You couldn't afford it everyday.


End file.
